Finding An New Amigo
by Pricat
Summary: Meet an new feline swashbuckler in the kingdom, who's also an old friend of Shrek's who's been travelling searching for a place to call home but is reunited with Nakamas
1. Chapter 1

A/N

A/N

**Here's another fic but was inspired by something my friend and I were talking about on Skype about her as a cat as we both saw the final trailer for Puss's movie and the muses were screaming out to do this.**

* * *

It was a stormy day in Far, Far Away, as somebody was walking exhausted through the forest, as she'd been searching for a place to call home, as she'd been travelling a lot.

Her goggles on her messy dark brown furred head had dirt and dust on them along with bruises and scratches from the many fights she'd gotten into while travelling but was slender but her brown biker boots were messy and caked in mud.

The young tomboyish female cat then heard sounds, as she had removed her earbuds from her ears but saw a black and white female cat dueling with somebody she knew, Puss.

The female black and white cat known as Kitty Softpaws was dueling fiercely againstt Puss but the orange furred male but he managed to defeat her.

He then saw a strange female cat from behind a tree, but she came out, as Kitty was brandishing her sword at the female's neck but Puss stopped the black and white female.

"S'up Puss?" she said as Puss resheathed his sword.

"How're you a cat, Leah?" he asked her.

Merlin cast another spell on me and it went wrong.

Like how you were a boy for a couple of days?" he asked her.

She nodded, adjusting her goggles, but heard a soft growl as Puss was kicked off by a dark brown red furred platypus wearing goggles, making Leah smile, knowing the platypus female had been keeping her nakama while she'd been away travelling the world.

"Agent L!

What's she doing here, senora?" he told her.

"Leah asked me to come watch her nakama while she was away travelling the world but I should go, now Leah's back.

Carley's gonna be happy when you guys go to the swamp." he said leaving.

Leah then passed out after that, as Puss picked her up gently heading to the swamp, as he saw her sword picking her up.

He then headed to the swamp but he knew that she mightn't want the others to know who she was but saw Carley gasp seeing the goggle wearing cat but he saw her hold her in her arms.

"Welcome home, Leah-chan.

I missed you so." she whispered...


	2. Reunited

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and knew you'd like it as us talking on Skype inspired it.**

**Agent L might show up.**

**But Leah's adjusting to this sitch.**

* * *

Shrek found the young adult stroking the goggle wearing cat, but was stunned that it was Leah, but wondered how this could've happened and sighed hearing from Puss that Merlin had done this.

"Ssh Shrek-chan, she's tired.

She's been around the world, possibly in Japan." Carley told him.

He'd bandaged up her wounds but had a feeling she'd met Kitty already and saw her beginning to stir, as a small smile crossed Leah's dark brown furred face being in her nakama's arms.

"Konnichiwa, Leah-chan.

It's good to have you back.

Agent L's been fun." Carley told her.

Leah smiled knowing her nakama cared about her, but was stroking her, but saw wounds on her hands, as they'd been from training with the resistance, making Leah smile knowing she'd wanted to get stronger in herself.

"I see you've been busy while I was away, huh?" she said softly.

"Hai I've been busy while waiting for you, Leah-chan.

But you probably were having adventures." she told her.

Leah nodded, as she smelt something good being put on the table, but she joined them at the table, as they were talking and eating, as Kitty was watching Leah curiously.

She'd heard many stories about Leah from Shrek and the others, and thought maybe she could let her be her protege, but wasn't sure


	3. Causing Chaos

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Kitty's a little jealous of Leah but Leah meets up with a friend who was kicked out of Kyoto as he's atroublemaker like Kitty and Puss but kinda has feelings for her.**

* * *

Later that night, Kitty found Leah sitting on a log outside the swamphouse as there were fireflies all round but the goggle wearing cat sighed, as she wondered what the sword wielding feline female wanted, but she then unsheathed her sword as they were having a duel but both females were fighting with ferocity, as Puss was watching them and anxious seeing the battle getting rough, as he stepped in, making Leah relieved.

"That's enough, Kitty.

You've proven your point." he told her.

Kitty scowled in anger at him, as she wanted to make her a protege but wasn't sure if she'd the right stuff to do it, but Puss knew she had the right stuff to hang out with them, and knew Kitty was jealous of Leah but he sighed, seeing Leah go inside the swamphouse and left for the night, returning to the Poison Apple.

Leah then entered the room she'd be sharing with her nakama for the night, as they were living in the castle with Artie and Lillian but she saw her friend wearing green feetie pyjamas which made her smile but wondered why she was still awake, knowing something was on her nakama's mind.

"How come you were gone a long time, Leah-chan?

I heard Kitty cursing in Spanish." she told her.

"She was making me duel her, but things are okay." she assured her.

But she had no idea that a black cat from Kyoto was in town, as they were good friends, when Leah had been in Japan training.

He was hoping to see her again.

He was the troublemaker of the place he came from, and been banished because of his antics, but seeking an new life in Far, Far Away, heading to the Poison Apple.

* * *

The next day as Leah was causing chaos while driving a carriage through the town, and getting looks and stares, but they knew Shrek wasn't gonna be happy hearing they'd done this, but Puss hadn't promised to behave like Leah had, but then saw the guards chasing somebody else, as it was a black cat, but had a kanji mark on his head but wore biker boots and had a samurai sword.

"Konnichiwa Leah-chan.

I missed your antics." he said to her.

"Iruki?

I thought you were in jail?" she told him.

"Hai, but I escaped and left the country." he told her.

Puss then had a feeling she knew this male cat, but he was wearing a yukata and fingerless gloves, and saw him jumping into the carriage but was drinking sake, as they were on the outskirts of town, as Puss knew he'd be in prison again, but didn't care as his amigos would break him out, but was stunned, seeing Leah swimming in the lake and enjoying it.

"You're a cat for holy frijoles's sake!

We're not great in water, Leah." he said.

So, Puss?

This is awesome!" she told him.

Iruki agreed, knowing Leah was like this, but saw somebody dive in, as it was a dark brown red furred platypus female making Leah smile, as it was Agent L.

Puss smiled seeing this, as Leah came up for air but she wondered why Agent L was still here, but she shook the wet off as they were returning to the village.


End file.
